Her Hanyou
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome always wanted it Inuyasha to be her first. Now she just has to convince him. Written for IyFicContest’s Week 148 - Sunrise


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for IyFicContest's Week 148 - Sunrise

Kagome glanced around Kaede's hut one last time before grabbing a startled Inuyasha's hand and dragging him towards the well. She had serious plans for this night and had spent the entire month making sure everything would be just so. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about what had led to her devious bout of plotting…

It had been on last month's night of the new moon that Inuyasha had confided in Miroku. Miroku later shared with Sango and Sango, blushing the whole time, told her. Finally, Kagome finally knew why Inuyasha shied away from her so much. Every time they started to get close he would pull away and it had been driving her nuts! She was sure he was interested in her, positive he had feelings for her, certain he was attracted to her, had even caught him aroused by her, but his strange behavior had been **incredibly** annoying.

He'd finally confessed to Miroku that he was afraid he would hurt her. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to touch her, but the hanyou was worried that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he got started, which in itself was just ridiculous. He wasn't a monster with no self control! He was also apparently absolutely terrified he would end up injuring her somehow if they were 'together' in that way, especially the first time. Kagome **almost** found it amusing. He'd watched far too much television in her time and he had it in his head that a girl's first time had to be perfect, beautiful and poetic, at least that's what he'd decided **she** thought based on too many after school specials and mushy teen dramas.

He'd picked up that a girl's first time could be painful if not done properly and she appreciated his worry and concern, but for the love of god, she wasn't a china doll! He wasn't going to break her just because he was stronger than a human male would be. However, she might just explode if he didn't do **something** to her and soon! The sexual tension between them was so thick it was palpable, like a giant wall of jello… and Kagome hated jello.

Armed with the knowledge of his secret fears, Kagome had not only managed to convince him to spend his next human night in her time but succeeded in securing for their privacy a completely empty house, except for Bouyo of course. She'd talked her mother into taking Souta and Grandpa to a relative's house to visit for a few days, so not only did she have the house to herself that moonless night but for three days afterwards which she hoped would come in handy if things 'went well' that evening.

If everything went according to plan then by the time the sun rose and her hanyou turned human turned hanyou once more, he will have conquered his worries and fears. That and the whole 'first time' thing would no longer be an issue. He would be experienced enough to know he wouldn't hurt her as a hanyou… at least she hoped so.

And so Kagome was dragging Inuyasha to the well like the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels, eager to get to her time and get things started. The sun wouldn't set for several more hours but that didn't matter. She had prep work to do. She was planning to make him so frustrated and turned on that he would literally jump her when given the chance once the change happened. Yes, she was a little disappointed. She'd always wanted her first time to be with Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha, but if she had to be with his human half first to be with his hanyou self ever then she was willing to do it.

It bothered her that his insecurities about being a half demon spilled over into their relationship no matter how many times she'd tried to convince him he was perfect just the way he was. Inuyasha was strong and beautiful, dependable, and an excellent protector and provider. He didn't need to change anything. He didn't need to be a full demon. He was more powerful than most full demons already! He didn't need to be human, not like Kikyo had convinced him. Kagome didn't want a full demon and she didn't want a human. Hell, if she wanted a full demon she could always have Kouga and if she wanted a human, her time was full of them! No matter how many times she turned him down, Hojo's infatuation with her never faltered, so she certainly could have him. But she didn't want Kouga, or Hojo, or anyone else. She wanted Inuyasha, not because of what he was or wasn't but because of **who** he was. She loved the hanyou as a hanyou and she always would. If only she could help him to do the same.

"Damn it, Kagome! What's the fucking rush?" Inuyasha demanded, digging in his heels and refusing to budge.

"Nothing!" she responded a little too quickly. "I just thought that you might be hungry. That and I want to take a bath. I'm all sticky and sweaty," she added, hoping to distract him one way or another. She pulled at her shirt like she was trying to get some air between the fabric and her skin, knowing that the movement drew attention, especially the attention of a certain hanyou's eyes, to her breasts.

"Keh," he mumbled. "Just chill wench. You wanna get there so fucking bad then get on." He crouched low and smiled as she scrambled onto his back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He loved carrying her for several very good, though also very impure, reasons, his favorite being that it gave him an excuse to touch her bare legs, holding her tightly to his back by wrapping his hands around her upper thighs much higher than necessary. She'd never once complained; something he would be eternally grateful for.

He loved how her hands would play with the front of his haori, sometimes idly tracing patterns on his chest, and the way he could feel her breasts and her hot core pressed against his back, even through the cloth of the fire rat. That and the way her scent clung to the fabric. When he slept at night it was like he had her in his arms, her sweet, soothing scent wrapping around him. He hated keeping her at arms length and at times even questioned his own reasoning, but it was what was best for them both. If he hurt her then she would never forgive him and he would never be able to forgive himself either. It was just safer this way. He needed Kagome in his life, so much so that he would rather have her be just a friend forever than risk losing her in hopes of a more intimate relationship. It was the right choice, he was sure, even if it made things very uncomfortable for him at times… times like these, when he was nearly dying to pin her to a tree and fuck her brains out.

The hanyou forced his impure thoughts from his mind, turning his focus to their surroundings instead. He'd found that his determination to keep her safe was just as strong as his desire for her body, making it the perfect distraction when he felt his resolve start to falter. He could and did train all his senses outwards so he would be able to sense trouble before it arrived. His ears twitched as she let out a breathy little sigh and in an instant he was once again totally focused on her. It was a good thing the well was so close! He didn't bother to slow down, instead just jumping into the dark hole in the ground, letting it carry them to her time where her family would be waiting. Nothing could kill a boner faster than Kagome's Grandfather's stories or her mother's home cooking. And Souta…? The little twerp still hadn't learned to knock, so Inuyasha knew that even with the bedroom door closed they were never really alone. Her time was much safer than the dark quiet of the forest and the flicker of the campfire where you could find privacy nearly everywhere if you looked for it.

Kagome allowed the smirk to show on her face when Inuyasha leapt out of the well and peek out of the well house. He wasn't going to find anyone. The shrine was closed and her family was gone. Step one, get Inuyasha to her conveniently empty home, was a glaring success. Now it was time for step two, make her hanyou as horny as possible. Her smirk widened. This was going to be fun.

Inuyasha lowered her carefully to the ground and followed her, watching as she unlocked the front door, confused as to why it would be locked. It never had been before. When they walked inside he got his answer. The house was deserted. From the smell of it her family had left early that morning or possibly even the night before. He turned and looked at Kagome in confusion. She didn't seem the slightest bit surprised… had even been ready with her key. Did she know they weren't going to be home? She wiped the smirk off her face but it was too late. He'd seen it. She was up to something.

"How about I make you some ramen and then go take my bath?" Inuyasha nodded and followed her into the kitchen, watching her with suspicion. He couldn't figure out what was going on and it was driving him crazy. Kagome made several packets of ramen before dumping the mess of noodles into a large bowl and grabbing a set of chopsticks. She carried the steaming bowl of instant bliss up the stairs and again Inuyasha followed her, wondering why she was taking his food upstairs instead of making him eat in the kitchen like usual. When they reached her room she set the bowl on her desk and smiled softly at him. "Enjoy! I'm gonna go hop in the tub now." His eyes followed her out of the room before the tantalizing scent of his ramen wiped everything else from his mind.

Kagome closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror, a wide smile on her face. Step two was about to begin. She quickly stripped out of her clothing while filling the bathtub, easing herself into the steaming water with a sigh. Sure, hot springs were nice and all, but nothing could beat a hot bath with indoor plumbing. She took her time washing her hair and shaving her legs, making sure every inch of her was perfect and ready for her hanyou. When she was certain he would be finishing his noodles she got out of the water and wrapped a small towel around her, pulling the plug and toweling her hair slightly as the drain gurgled.

Finally she opened the door and cool air hit her, giving her goose bumps. She walked into her room like it was the most normal thing in the world to be in front of Inuyasha in nothing but a tiny towel. She ignored his presence completely, pretending she'd forgotten he was there. She almost failed when he made a choking noise, his breath having caught in his throat, along with some noodles, at the sight of her. She'd barely maintained her composure as she looked at him carefully while making it look like she was studying herself in the mirror instead. His cheeks had flushed red and his eyes were locked on her body. 'Score one for Kagome,' she thought, mentally scratching a tally mark into the wall.

Inuyasha was finding breathing difficult, even when he'd managed to swallow the last of his ramen. Her skin shimmered with moisture he was dying to lick off and the towel she was wrapped in barely covered anything. If she bent even a little he was sure he would be granted the sight of her bare ass, not that he was complaining. Of course he might start complaining once he got so turned on he needed a dunk in cold water. Kagome turned around and smiled softly at him before crossing the room to open her closet, standing on her tip toes to purposely make the tiny towel ride up. She let out a frustrated sigh as if she hadn't been able to find what she was looking for and without glancing at the now drooling hanyou she bent down rifle through her dresser drawers. Finally she grabbed a comfortable tank top and shorts before walking out of the room.

The hanyou finally managed a normal breath and looked down at the very obvious tent in his hakama. "Shit," he muttered, trying to think of something, anything that would kill his erection before she came back and noticed it.

When Kagome returned his cheeks were still flushed a brilliant red and even though he was sitting in a strange position she could still tell he was aroused. She fought back a smirk as another mental tally mark appeared on the wall in her head. This was easier than she'd expected. "My friends lent me a movie that they said was really good. I thought we could watch it, if that's alright with you."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes finally lifting to look at her. He had to clench his jaw tightly to keep from groaning. Her top was made of thin, white fabric and her little pink shorts were shorter than her usual green skirt, which was already short enough to make him insane. Was she **trying** to kill him?

"Alright. I'll be ready to go downstairs in a minute." She sat down on the bed beside him and reached into a drawer in her bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lotion. Inuyasha's eyes were trained on her hands as she smoothed the white cream over her long legs. How he wished he could be the one sliding his hands across her skin like that. Kagome knew he was watching so she purposely lifted her leg a little higher, rubbing lotion into the very tops of her thighs.

He looked like a starving dog watching you eat a five course meal, the hunger in his eyes making her entire body tingle. His nose twitched and he had to make himself look away when he caught the scent of her arousal. There were times he cursed his hanyou senses and this was one of them. She smelled so good and he **knew** she was turned on but he still wouldn't allow himself to make a move. Instead he focused on mentally listing his reasons to keep his hands to himself. God, he wanted her so bad that it **hurt**!

Kagome finally put the lotion away and grabbed the empty bowl before heading out of the room. "You coming?"

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and sent her a halfhearted "Keh," following her down the stairs.

"You're all flushed. Are you hot? Let me get you something nice and cool to drink." The sneaky miko grabbed two large plastic tumblers out of the cupboard and filled them with ice cubes before popping open two cans of soda and pouring them into the cups until they were full to the brim. She made sure he was where she wanted him before picking up both drinks and faking a stumble. She poured both large cups of liquid all down the front of her shirt while making sure to soak Inuyasha's clothing as well. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry Inuyasha! It was an accident! Let me get a towel."

The hanyou was busy trying to decide if the 'accident' was a blessing or a curse. The splash of ice cold liquid, while shocking, managed to calm his raging erection but her thin little white top was also soaked and he could very clearly see her now hard nipples straining against the wet fabric. He was incredibly tempted to peel it right off her and lick the sweet soda from her skin… just to ensure she wouldn't be sticky of course.

Kagome had retrieved several towels from the laundry room, laying one down over the mess on the floor before using another to try and pat him dry. Finally she decided it was a lost cause, which was of course the point. "You're gonna have to take these off so I can wash them."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "And just what the fuck am I going to wear?"

"Hang on." He watched her disappear into the laundry room again, surprised when she returned quickly with a pair of pants. "They're pajama pants. I got them for you to wear when Mama's trying to get the blood out of your clothes. They should be loose and comfortable like your hakama. That's why I picked them. Oh stop making that face at me and go change!"

"What about you?" he asked with a gulp.

"I'll change when I finish cleaning up this mess. Geez, Inuyasha! Did your brain suddenly shut down?" She reached out and started to open his haori, causing him to back up rapidly.

"What the fuck are you doing, wench?"

"Trying to get you out of those wet clothes so I can put them in the washer!"

With a huff Inuyasha shrugged out of both layers and handed them to a smirking Kagome who looked like she might start drooling herself in a moment. Trying to forget the look in her eyes and block out the growing scent of her arousal, Inuyasha made his way to the bathroom and changed into the strange looking pants she'd given him. She was right. They were loose and comfortable, so much better than the 'jeans' she'd tried to get him to wear before. There were two problems though. The first was that they were a little too loose, hanging dangerously low around his hips. The second was she hadn't given him a shirt. If she responded so strongly to just the sight of his chest, which caused a bit of smug pride to puff up, then how was he supposed to keep from tackling her and finally getting a taste of that scent if she continued to be aroused by his topless state? The very thought of doing so brought to his attention a third problem. They did absolutely nothing to hide his growing arousal. This was going to be a **very** long night.

By the time he made himself leave the bathroom Kagome was coming out of her bedroom in yet another skimpy outfit. She took his wet hakama from his shaking hands and hopped down the stairs, the hanyou following very slowly like he was walking to his own execution. Tonight was definitely going to be a test of strength and self control. It was like she was doing everything possible to turn him on, like she was trying to push him until he cracked. He shook his head at the silly thought. Kagome wouldn't purposely encourage him like this. He didn't deserve her and he was sure that she knew it too. No, it was just a string of coincidences that were piling up around him, that's all.

Kagome was in the living room with drinks and snacks on the coffee table by the time he arrived and she slipped the disk into the DVD player, taking one last glance at the case. This had to be her most brilliantly cruel idea ever. He wouldn't know what hit him! She glanced out the window, seeing that the sun would be setting very soon, and grabbed the remote, pressing play and sitting down beside Inuyasha on the couch, the middle cushion empty between them.

Inuyasha frowned at the screen. She said her friends recommended this movie? He kept glancing at her, expecting to see a surprised or shocked look in her face but she looked perfectly normal, not even blushing at what was happening on the screen before their eyes. "Umm… Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked before popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"What… what is this movie supposed to be about?"

Her mental tally marks were piling up as time after time her well thought out plans succeeded. Soon he would change and then she could really get started. "It's supposed to be about pirates. I… I didn't know it was going to be this graphic though. If it's bothering you I could turn it off."

It was bothering him… a lot! He refused however to look foolish in front of her. If she thought this was perfectly normal to watch then he would watch it with her, no matter how strange it seemed. He'd never seen anything quite so 'graphic' as she called it on television, but then she had told him before that movies and television were two very different things. He had to keep reminding himself that things were different in her time. Still, he couldn't believe that he was sitting in her living room half dressed with her beside him wearing the skimpiest thing he'd ever seen her in, watching a movie that was showing not only complete nudity but actual sex!

His ears twitched and he tilted his head to the side as he watched one of the female pirates drop to her knees. His eyes widened as her mouth opened and… now that was something he'd **definitely** never seen before! Kagome grinned as she saw just how enthralled Inuyasha was. She'd watched the entire movie already once, just so she wouldn't be surprised and give it away that it wasn't a regular movie at all. She had to fight back a giggle. If someone had told her a month ago that she would be sitting her next to Inuyasha watching porn, high budget porn but still porn nonetheless, she would have laughed her ass off. It was definitely on her unlikely to **ever** happen list, but here she was keeping an eye on his reactions surreptitiously while waiting for the sun to finally set completely.

Inuyasha almost missed it when his body pulsed, far too distracted to pay attention to the odd sensation of his ears relocating themselves while his fangs and claws disappeared. Kagome watched the transformation in awe just like every other time. No matter how many times she saw it she still found it intriguing. He was still her hanyou… only not. She certainly liked watching him change back better, when his adorable ears returned along with deadly claws and sexy fangs. She almost purred thinking about what she was hoping would happen soon, and she scooted closer to him on the couch.

His arm wrapped around her automatically and he pulled her even closer until she was pressed against his side. His violet eyes looked from the very distracting movie to the goddess beside him and back. "Inuyasha?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever… think about doing what they're doing?"

His head turned to focus entirely on her and his dark brows furrowed. "What's going on, Kagome? You've been acting weird since we left Kaede's."

"Well, you see… I learned something last month."

"And what was that?" he urged. His eyes widened as she crawled to straddle his lap. "Kagome?"

"I learned that you're afraid you'll hurt me."

His cheeks flared bright red and he frowned. "I'm gonna kill the monk when we go back."

"No you won't. I'm glad he talks too much. How else would I know to tell you you're being an idiot?"

Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed, confused, and feeling far too emotional. He hated his human night, not just because he was weak and unable to protect Kagome like he should, but because it seemed like all his feelings floated closer to the surface. On any other night he would never have even considered confiding in the monk but he just couldn't help himself and now Kagome thought he was an idiot because of it!

"Inuyasha, look at me." When he refused she gently grabbed his chin and turned his head. "Inuyasha, you're being an idiot because you're not going to hurt me! You're an idiot because you've been making me crazy for something so ridiculous."

"Kagome, you know how strong I am! I really could hurt you!"

"Not right now you couldn't," she said in a promising tone before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. He didn't respond for a moment but soon he couldn't hold back any longer. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her body tightly to his own, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her while slipping his tongue of to taste her sweet lips. She moaned softly as his hardness pressed against her and he took advantage of it, his tongue tangling with her own, taking in even more of her sweetness.

Finally he pulled back for breath and studied her face. "You planned this, didn't you? You knew no one would be home. You… walking around in that towel, spilling soda all over us… this 'movie'?" Kagome nodded slowly, suddenly nervous that he would be angry at her for attempting to manipulate him. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Because I don't like it a bit." When distress spread across his face she quickly clarified. "I don't like it that you think being a hanyou means we can't be together."

"But…"

"No. If it mattered to me, if I wanted a demon I would be with Kouga." She smiled softly when a much less threatening sounding than normal growl rumbled in his throat. "If I wanted a human I would be with Hojo. I don't see either of them here right now. Do you?" She paused for emphasis before continuing. "I want you to know that I don't think you would ever hurt me, could ever hurt me. I understand though, why you're nervous about it. I have always wanted my first time to be with you, the real you, my hanyou Inuyasha, but if it will make you more comfortable, less worried, then now would be the perfect time."

"What are you saying? You want me to… but you would rather…" Slowly understanding dawned in his eyes. "You're sure you want to… to be with **me**?"

"Of course I am silly! Why else would I go to all this trouble?"

A smirk spread across his face and he leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder. "And you don't think I'll hurt you?"

"I know you won't."

"Then I think I have the perfect compromise."

"And what's that?"

He shook his head and stood up, dropping her back onto the couch. "Nope… It's my secret. You got to be sneaky. This isn't a normal movie at all, is it?"

Finally Kagome blushed. "Yeah, about that…" she said slowly while looking up at him. "It's a special kind of movie."

"Is it designed to give me far too many ideas?" His smirk widened and his eyes danced with amusement. She watched in confusion as he knelt on the floor beside the couch, shrieking when he grabbed her knees and dragged her closer. He leaned up and kissed her lips softly before leaving a scorching trail down her throat to her shoulder. "See, here's the first downside to being human."

"What's that?" she asked, breathing heavily in anticipation of all the things she could see in his heated gaze.

"No claws," he replied before grabbing the front of her tank top. It wasn't as easy as it would have been with his razor sharp fingertips but he still managed to rip it straight down the front. He glanced from her now bare breasts to the television, the movie still playing in the background. Kagome froze, suddenly terrified that she'd done something incredibly stupid. Her plain body could never compare to the gorgeous women on the screen. Even without his delicate nose to tell him she was worried he knew as soon as he turned back to her. The palms of his hands slid from the curve of her waist up to brush across her breasts. "You know how long I've wanted to touch you like this? You're beautiful, Kagome."

"But…?"

"There's no comparison," he whispered while kissing a trail from her belly button to her heaving chest. When his lips wrapped around a nipple she moaned and her back arched, one of his arms slipping under her to hold her up while he moved to worship the other. He was so gentle, so careful as his hands slid over her hot skin, his lips and tongue teasing her while she made beautiful music. He pulled her off the edge of the couch to sit on his thighs, his feet folded under him, and he buried his face in her hair. "God I wish I wasn't human right now," he whispered. "All this time I've been dying to taste your skin and when I finally get the chance its when my senses might as well be dead. I've dreamt about hearing you moan for me, but it's just not the same this way."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "That's what I expected. We don't… if you don't want to…"

"I've got you nearly naked in my arms. I'm not that big of an idiot!" Kagome laughed softly as he slid the remnants of her shirt down her arms gently. "The only upside to being human is I don't have to worry about cutting you," he said with a grin.

"You've never cut me before. Why would you worry about it now?"

Inuyasha reached behind him and grabbed the remote. "Turn it off," he said while handing it to her. "I want to hear every sound you make." Kagome obeyed even though she had no idea what he was up to. He lifted her up to sit on the edge of the couch and looked up into her eyes. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Damnit, Inuyasha, of course I'm sure! Getting everyone out of the house wasn't easy! I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure."

He laughed at her obvious frustration and then her surprise as he reached up to slid her little shorts down her legs. It was his turn to be surprised when he found that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He'd seen her panties more times than he could count, her skirt lifting any time there was a soft breeze. His hands slid up her thighs as his eyes took in the beautiful sight before him. He brushed his fingers through her short black curls. "So soft," he whispered. His fingertips slid along her folds and he smirked. "So hot." He allowed them to slip between her glistening lips and his smirk turned smug. "So wet… Mmmm, this is going to be fun."

She watched him as he sucked one finger after another clean, both hands then meeting at the apex of her thighs. She moaned softly as he gently explored her, her eyes rolling back in her head as one fingertip found her clit. He looked up at her and rubbed the little nub again, watching her reaction as he did it again, harder this time. Her moan increased in volume and she pressed back against his hand, trying to get more of the amazing feeling.

Inuyasha continued his exploration, slipping one finger inside her hot passage, soon adding a second. She was so slick and tight he was certain he would never be able to actually have sex with her without hurting her because two fingers wasn't even close to the size of his cock when aroused. "Kagome…" he whispered hesitantly.

Kagome lifted her head to look at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You… you're so tight."

"And?"

"There's no way… I'm gonna end up hurting you."

She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a fistful of black hair, dragging him closer and kissing him with all the passion that was coursing through her entire body. "You do know where babies come from, right? I think if I would be able to squeeze out a kid then I would definitely be able to handle you." He frowned at her and she kissed him again. "Don't you dare stop, Inuyasha. Trust me… even if there is some pain it'll be worth it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am damnit! It's my body you know!"

"Alright, alright… If you say so." He bent down and placed a feather light kiss on each taut peak before making his way lower. When his lips brushed her clit she groaned and when his tongue slid across it she cried out. He pumped two fingers in and out of her tight passage while torturing her with his tongue, loving how she called out his name and pressed her body harder against his hand.

"More, Inuyasha. Give me more."

He met her demands, sliding a third finger inside, feeling her muscles clamping tightly around all three as her entire body shook. She looked so beautiful, back arched, breasts heaving, her entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His motions slowed for a moment as she panted for breath before starting again, determined to make her cum for him again and again. Finally he allowed her to rest, carrying her limp body up to her bed.

When he laid her down and moved to join her she stopped him and for a minute he was worried she'd changed her mind, though his fear was quickly squashed. "Nuh-uh. You don't get in here 'til you take those off," she said while pointing at his pants. He smiled at her and dropped them to the floor before sliding into the bed beside her, pulling the covers over them. The two fell asleep quickly, their bodies wrapped comfortably around each other.

They woke nearly an hour before dawn, or at least Kagome did. She decided Inuyasha needed a special wakeup call and the human hanyou woke to the feeling of her lips pressing soft kisses to the length of his still hard cock. He looked down at her in surprise, not having expected her to do what she was so obviously planning on doing. When her mouth opened and slid his length inside teasingly slowly he moaned, having never felt something to incredible in his life. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The sight of her sliding his dick in and out of her hot mouth was too erotic to look away. He was close and when he tried to stop her she shot him a glare and he decided if she wanted to then who was he to complain. She slid her tongue around the head and he exploded in the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced.

Inuyasha was eager to return the favor and he had her squirming and screaming in no time. They were both so focused on each other that neither noticed as the sun started to rise. When his body pulsed with the impending change he had been crawling up her body to kiss her and they stared into each other's eyes as his ears shifted, his claws and fangs returned, and his hair returned to its usual silver. Kagome reached up and took hold of his forelocks, pulling his face to hers. "You're a hanyou again," she said with a grin.

"I know," he answered slowly. He felt her legs spread wider to accommodate him where he lay and he smirked at her. "The perfect compromise," he whispered while carefully lining his rock hard erection up with her hot slick passage, slowly pushing his way inside, all the while watching her face, ready to stop in an instant if she felt any pain. When he was fully sheathed he kissed her again and groaned when her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in even deeper. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he pulled out only to thrust back in again. He fought to keep his pace slow and steady, gritting his teeth against the urge to pound into her hard and fast.

"Inuyasha, stop holding back," she whimpered. "Harder… I'm not going to break. Faster damnit," she growled before crying out his name as his now clawed hands gripped her hips, lifting her slightly, the new angle making him hit a spot inside her that made her see stars. He allowed himself more speed and force, still being careful not to hurt her, but when her passage twitched and tightened around him in orgasm he couldn't take it anymore, finally giving her what she really wanted, all of him.

Her hanyou pushed her past ecstasy over and until he couldn't hold back any longer, his muscles locking in place as he filled her with liquid heat, the amazing sensation pushing her to orgasm one final time before he collapsed on top of her, his head pillowed on a soft breast. She gently rubbed his ears and ran her fingers through his hair and after a few moments he rolled them so that she was laying on his chest. When his world stopped spinning he looked down at her, seeing her smiling back up at him. He couldn't keep himself from asking, "Did I hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled wider before leaning up to kiss him. "Of course not. I told you that you wouldn't. It was perfect, just like I'd always known it would be. I'm glad we waited 'til sunrise. I'm glad it was you, Inuyasha… the real you. I love my big strong hanyou."

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment, sure he'd misheard, but when he looked into her deep blue eyes he saw the truth and the love shining there. "I love you too, Kagome."


End file.
